1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas lamp, and particularly to a knitting structure of power-supply wires in ornamental lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional lamp strings for Christmas ornament, the ornament usually comprises an independent power-supply wire connected, in series, with a plurality of sockets, and the last socket on the tail end thereof is connected with an independent wire. Two independent power-supply wires are then twisted together to form into a lamp string; all the sockets in one lamp string are mounted with bulbs respectively so as to form into a lamp string for Christmas ornament.
The conventional lamp string for Christmas ornament can also be mounted on a wall surface or a wide plane; as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of lamp strings are connected with and under a main power-supply cable. The two independent power-supply wires of every lamp string are not twisted; the sockets of two adjacent lamp strings are arranged in intersection shape. The independent power-supply wire of one lamp string and the sockets of another lamp string are held together by means of a clasper so as to knit all the lamps into a network of ornament; the aforesaid prior art is published in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,802; the independent power-supply wires of the prior art are hung under the main power-supply cable; the number of strands of the power-supply wire and the diameter thereof have been increased properly so as to withstand pulling unintentionally.
In another conventional network of ornamental lamp strings as shown in FIG. 11, it comprises a plurality of twisted lamp strings to be connected with a main power-supply cable; all the lamp strings are hung under the main power-supply, and the sockets of two adjacent lamp strings are arranged in intersection shape, and then the sockets of one lamp string and the power-supply wire of an adjacent lamp string are fastened together by means of claspers so as to form into a network of ornamental lamp strings; finally, a socket on the tail end of every two adjacent lamp strings will be unable to hold stably as a result of the intersection arrangement, and that socket is subject to swaying in the wind.